An Incomplete Jester
by Youkomon
Summary: Court Jesters aren't supposed to fall in love. But when they finally experiance heart break...then the laughter has to stop. BBT.


BB/T short drabble! Yay! I swore to myself I'd write one someday and here it is…a teeny bit dark, quite angsty with a bit of good ol' romance but hey, it's all gravy! Or you can skip the pointless author's notes and actually read it. For I am clearly the master of subtle hinting…

Warnings: BB being dark, angst-filled and slightly out of character. However the fic explains why…I think…

* * *

Shadows ripple across the form of a young girl clothed in stone and oblivious to all. She stands here, cool and calm away from the heat of a summer's afternoon in the land of the surface dwellers. It is the time of day, at that time of week when he comes to visit. Already the over-familiar set of footsteps can be heard approaching the chamber, an echo resounding through the walls as each shoe comes into contact with a revisited groove or ridge.

Eventually he appears. He is older now, perhaps by a few years yet this girl remains rooted in his heart, clawing away at his insides. Paying his usual homage, he respectfully presents a fresh set of flowers at her feet, snatching up the old wilted stalks lying there already. Crumpling them up in a rounded fist, he breaks their brittle shapes thoughtlessly; nothing but the **best** will do for her. The crimson petals twinkle invitely in his line of vision, their rosy complexions adding an essential spark of vitality and life to the scene. Red _was_ her favourite colour after all. He could never forget something as simple as that if it involved her happiness somehow.

He faithfully settles down on a stony ridge directly opposite her unmoving form, bringing his knees up into an embrace against his chest. If he cranes his neck to an angle, the flowers bring out a hue in her cheeks that make it appear as though she's about to draw breath again. It is a visual trick but one that he welcomes gladly as it causes hope to bubble in an uprising within his soul.

None of the others come any more. She never lit a candle in their hearts for them in the same romantic fashion as she did for him that he kindles, oh, so carefully. Hope flares alongside it brightly; without that ever-lasting beacon of love their mere flickers of hope and faith that a cure could be found quickly burnt out. Their interest waned although Raven still thumbs through her beloved books searching for any kind of restoration spell, realising how strongly he years for her earthly touch. The others are still in denial over how serious his relationship is with her. He is Beast Boy after all, the practical joker and carefree video-gamer. Court Jesters don't fall in love.

So why is he still here, waiting for her? If it was simply a crush why does he feel so strongly about all this? Why does he relish in the thought of tearing Slade to pieces for being partly responsible for her present plight when he is usually a peaceful person? If he is over her then why does dream about her lips and her shining smile at night?

'**_And they said it was puppy love…'_**

He grins in a way that makes the air molecules twitch. One corner of his mouth is twisted upwards into a world weary grimace while the other rests in a smug, satisfied smile. Only his eyes betray the hunger raging with him.

A hand taps against the rock impatiently as though wanting to brush a slide of solid gold hair away from a face. The same face that stares out impassively at him, it's angelic softness replaced with unforgiving earth.

Oh, it beats and burns! This longing and wanting and never ever getting.

"You were the sweetest betrayal I've ever encountered," he informed the statue in a soft-spoken voice.

A pause.

"Although it was kinda bittersweet at the time," he admits to the deafness frozen in time.

An even longer pause.

"Okay!Okay! Jeez… it hurt like hell! It stung like a bee! No wait…I've never been stung by a bee…been one but never been stung…you know I'm hopeless at this kind of thing!"

He smiled playfully at the motionless face that could not smile in reply.

"Damnit Terra, I miss you…"

And so he sits there and watches her, praying and waiting and watching and praying and watching and waiting…and waiting…for anything, a sign, an indication that today is the day when he'll walk back to the tower with her unmistakable warm presence at his side and a complete heart in his chest.


End file.
